This Isn't How It Happens In Manga
by LlGHTZ
Summary: An AU where Eren is a successful Yaoi and BL writer, however, he is not gay himself. He holds a contest for one lucky fan to have the opportunity to meet the man behind the pen-name "Rogue Titan." Levi, his number one fan, ends up winning, and once they meet, Eren begins to question his sexuality. What will happen between them? OooOooO *mysterious music*
1. Rogue Titan?

**Woo, another ereri story. This is based off of a head canon created by attack-on-ereriren. I reeally liked the idea, so here it is! in fanfiction form! You can see visit their Tumblr here: .com**

**My writing isn't _that_ good, so if you have any suggestions on how I can improve, please don't hesitate to tell me! ^ - ^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

In a small dusty room, scattered with papers and materials, sits a brunette scratching away at a piece of paper with a pencil that has long passed its limit. The hands of a nearby clock tick mercilessly away to the dreaded date.

Eren, a young writer, sits hunched over his beloved work, shading, colouring, and erasing. Lines connect to create panels, that once rearranged and fitted, will reflect the next installment of his BL manga.

The tall brunette has always been infatuated with yaoi and BL, writing, reading, and loving everything to do with the fruitfull love between boys. Despite his odd fascination with yaoi and BL manga, he is not gay himself.

Eren continued to work quietly at his desk, littered with papers and broken pencils. His chocolate hair is splayed out in a hundred different directions, and dark circles fill in his eyes. A porcelain mug sits beside his work, which used to be home to fresh coffee, but now sits empty and long forgotten.

The young man sits back for a second and picks up a piece of paper, holding it firmly between his tan fingers. He ruffled his hair and sighed heavily, placing the finished sheet back on the desk with a slight rustle. Eren sat back once again and placed his hands over his face, dragging them down, and pulling at the skin under his eyes and his cheek.

After successfully stretching his cheeks, which was sure to promise wrinkles much later in life, the 22 year-old dragged his body back over the pencil-coloured paper, and picked up his pencil once again, letting it gently fall into a comfortable position. He swiped the pencil over the last page with ease.

He placed the pencil back in its cup on the edge of the dark oak table, adorned with scratches and nicks from past pencil and box cutter mishaps. Eren leaned back and held the rectangle of flimsy white in his hand once again, examining the signature at the bottom corner.

_"Rogue Titan."_

It was his pen-name. His father Grisha Yeager, held the trophy for the world's biggest homophobic. Eren didn't have to worry about his father disliking him for his sexuality since he was straight, but more so because of his writing. Things would not go over well if his father found out about him writing Yaoi and BL for a living.

Eren stood up from his place in his chair, and raised his arms above his head to stretch. His eyes peered down to stare at a small box of writing.

"Fuck." He cursed to himself and held it up at eye level, the two pools of aqua green skimmed over carefully printed words. "I forgot to put this in." The brunette groaned to himself.

His editor had suggested the brilliant idea of him holding a contest in his latest release. It was a contest for a fan to be able to meet the mysterious writer behind the name _Rogue Titan,_ and the entry was quite a simple task.

All the reader had to do was submit their name and email address. His editor had decided it would be a great way to understand the fan base a bit more, and what better way than to meet a fan in person?

Eren sighed heavily and clasped a sweaty palm over his forehead, and sat back down, starting right away on putting the oh-so-important contest entry box onto the page. Once he finished, he quickly gathered up his supplies and the manga, and hurried to put everything away. It would be troublesome if his father had come into his study and found his work.

Eren was excited to meet a fan of his, but he wasn't excited for all the attention. The majority of his fan base were girls, and he didn't think he could handle a screeching hardcore fangirl coming his way. His editor had reassured him about the situation though. _It's only for a day._ He had said to Eren.

He kept repeating the sentence in his head whenever he thought about a girl jumping all over him during the meet. Eren took a step back to examine his desk. No evidence of his work was left behind, and he made sure to come in here once his father had gone to work, to run the finished product to his editor.

The deadline for the entry was set for a month after the next volume was set to release. After the deadline hit, the winner would be chosen within a week by a generator. The computer would scan through all the names and information, and once finished, it would generate a name which then would be announced the winner.

Eren padded down the hall, and turned to a heavy oak door on his right. He turned the knob and entered him room, letting the door close behind him resounding a small _click_. He flopped onto his bed and let his teal eyes flutter shut. Sleep quickly engulfed him, and Eren caught up on the sleep he had been deprived of for the past 2 days.

* * *

**This concludes chapter 1! Thank you for reading, and please review! Please visit attack-on-ereriren on Tumblr, they post lots of ereri. (obviously w) **

**Until next time!**

**~Yumi**


	2. Contest

**Chapter 2! Wee! Again, this idea was a head canon created by attack-on-ereriren on Tumblr. ^ - ^**

**I'd like to mention again that my writing isn't all that good, so I'm open to any suggestions anyone has to help me improve! c:**

**Without further ado, Please enjoy Chapter 2 of This Isn't How It Happens In Manga! **

* * *

A small man strolled past shops, their lights bouncing off the cold pavement and into the night sky. The crisp wind ruffled his raven locks, and the man growled in annoyance as he pushed the stray strands back where they belonged.

He continued to walk past store after store, the soft lights seemed to warm the air around the pale man. He finally reached a building that was rather large, 4 stories to be exact. It was the largest bookstore in Sina, and an extremely popular one at that. Despite the bustling and noisy crowds inside, he didn't mind coming here.

This store sold every volume and had tons of copies of his favourite manga author, the _Rogue Titan_. The short man wandered inside the bright and noisy building, heading straight for the section of the store he visited every month. Today, the latest edition of one of the author's manga had been released, and that book was his goal for the day.

Levi, the _Rogue Titan_'s biggest fan, finally found the section he was looking for. His cold grey eyes were set on the cover of the newly released book. Levi was infatuated with the author's work. He had always read Yaoi and BL for as long as he could remember, and it was fitting since the man was about as straight as a U-bend. The work was highly detailed, and the stories were always magnificent. The art was absolutely beautiful, and he has read _every_ manga the author had ever come out with.

Levi owned every manga he had published, and even had gotten his hands on some works that were never released to the public. The man had connections. He flipped to the back page, the scent of freshly printed paper wafting up from the almost blank page.

Surely enough, there was the signature that the short bitter man loved so much. Beautifully and gracefully written was the famous writing that everyone knew. _Rogue Titan_ was carefully engraved into the smooth page in perfect un-smudged black ink.

Levi smiled inwardly to himself at the thought of finally being able to sit down and read the next volume he had been waiting for all month. Before the man shut the glossy book, a patch of writing caught his eye. His steely grey eyes graced over the inky words.

_As an appreciation to all of my fans who have supported me thus far, I would like to hold a contest. If won, one lucky person will have the opportunity to meet with me in person. The entry is quite simple. All that is needed is a name and email address, which you may enter on my website. Exactly a month from the date this manga is released is the deadline. A week from then will the winner then be chosen via the email you have provided. I wish you all luck, and thank you all for the support and love I've gotten from everyone._

_Sincerely, Rogue Titan._

Levi's eyes flickered with excitement at having the opportunity to finally meet the writer whose work he treasured. He slapped the book shut, and placed it under his arm. Levi walked up to the front of the store. He met eyes with the cashier who smiled warmly at him, and then proceeded to ring up the small book.

Levi stepped out from the fuzzy warmth of the store to the crisp, bitter cold outside. He tugged his jacket collar up to his cheeks, and briskly walked back to his apartment. The corners of his mouth, which were usually pressed into a thin line, lifted up into a small smile as he made his way home.

When he reached his less-than-large apartment, He fumbled with his keys for a moment before being granted access into the cozy warmth. Levi shrugged his jacket off and made his way to his small office. He opened his laptop, the screen lighting up the dark space around him. He did exactly as the author's words said, and once the deed was done, he shut the laptop with a slight _click_.

As the room returned to its dark state, a smile lit up the man's lips as he stood up, imagining what it would be like if he did indeed win. He trudged off to bed, the smile never leaving his thin pink lips, even as a wave of sleep washed over him.

* * *

**That's all for now! Thank you for reading and please review! ^ - ^**

**Until next time!**

**~Yumi **


	3. Unexpected but totally expected

**This chapter is a bit boring I'm sorry ; w ; I'll make up for it tomorrow though! I'll upload the 4th and 5th chapter, and the 5th chapter shall be the meet :3 I'm really loving this head canon. It's just so cute! O u O**

**Anywho, I'm sorry if it's boring DX Tomorrow will be more interesting :3 Also, thanks for the reviews, I love hearing from you guys ^ - ^ If there are any mistakes in the writing, I apologize! DX**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

An excruciatingly long month and a week later, Levi was for once excited to get up out of his warm bed, and set off to work. Today was the day that the winner would be chosen for the contest that was held a bit over a month ago. Although Levi didn't think he had the slightest chance, with as many fans as the _Rogue Titan_ had, he couldn't help but get jittery about it.

He hopped into the shower to freshen up, and got dressed, yanking a jacket over his shoulders on the way out the door. He gulped down whatever was left of his now chilled coffee, and made his way over to his sleek black Porsche that was waiting patiently for him in the driveway of his apartment building.

Once he was inside, he turned the key, and the engine sprung to life. Levi drove into downtown Sina, where he worked at a small café. The small building was conveniently located between a thriving law firm and a detective agency, so the morning shift was the busiest and most successful point of the day. A large corporate building sat across the street as well, which is where most of the business comes from.

Levi pulled into the staff parking lot, and turned the key, the noise of the engine dying down. He stepped out from the car's warm interior and into the unforgiving cold. A small grunt of distaste left the man's small pink lips as he tugged his jacket over him a bit more, the collar brushing across his cheeks gently.

As soon as Levi pushed open the newly cleaned glass doors of the café, the scent of fresh coffee and pastries filled his nose. He inhaled the scent happily, and smiled to himself.

"Levi! You're finally here!" A woman with spectacles sprinted his way from behind the counter. Her chocolate hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, stray pieces of brown poking out of the rubber band.

When she reached the smaller man, she pulled him in for a tight hug, smushing his face against her chest in the process. Levi made a face and pushed the woman off him, he dusted off his sleeves and met her chestnut eyes with a cold glare.

"Hanji, how many times have I told you not to do that?" The man huffed.

"Aw Levi! Don't be like that! you love my hugs!" The woman giggled happily and pinched Levi's cheek.

He made a _tch _noise and angrily swatted her hand away. He began to shrug off his jacket, and brushed past Hanji on his way to the staff room. Levi hung his jacket carefully on a hook once he reached the small room, and then turned back around to meet Hanji behind the register.

Working in such a small place with little pay wasn't really what he leaned toward, but Hanji had begged him to help him out, and eventually he agreed. The café was nice, besides your occasional grumpy customer. It wasn't too brightly lit, which was easy on the eyes, and the furniture was classy and clean.

The day passed rather quickly, much to Levi's delight. He was ready to go home and check his laptop for any new messages that might have traveled into his inbox in the time that he was working. Throughout the day, the pale man kept his eye on the clock, and once the shift was over, he briskly walked back to the staff room to collect his jacket.

He threw it on and said his leave to Hanji, who just happily smiled and waved back at him, telling him to enjoy the rest of his evening. It was now a bit past 8, and the sun had already set, leaving behind in its wake a blanket of stars.

He got situated in his car and began his drive home, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Levi usually wasn't one to get excited about such silly things as a contest, since the chances were usually 1 in a million. But, if it meant having the chance to meet his favourite manga author, then he was going to go emotionally insane like a schoolgirl.

Once he reached his apartment building, he hurriedly shut the engine off, and flew out of the car. He smashed the key into the keyhole and practically burst through the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Levi discarded his jacket on the couch, and threw his keys onto a nearby table. He tore down the hallway to his office, opened his laptop, and propped a pair of black rectangular-ish glasses on his nose in one swift movement.

Levi went straight to his inbox and clicked on the first message that appeared. He didn't bother reading the subject or who the sender was, but he didn't need to, since after reading only a few words, he slapped a hand over his mouth and silver eyes widened in astonishment.

_I'd like to personally congratulate you, as you were the winner chosen in the contest I held in my latest volume of my manga. Thank you for your constant support and I'm looking forward to being able to meet a fan of mine in person. I'll set up a date, time, and place for the meet, but only at a time that is convenient for you. You may email me the desired date, and your place of choice, and if you have any questions, please feel free to ask. Congratulations again, and I hope to receive word from you soon._

_Sincerely, Rogue Titan_

Levi did not sleep at all that night.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review and please please pleaaassseee let me know if there are any mistakes ; w ; I miss a lot sometimes DX Sorry if the email from Eren was a bit cheesy, I didn't really know what to type ; w ;**

**Until next time!**

**~Yumi**


	4. Mark Your Calendar

**Oh my gosh this chapter is so short. I know I said I would get this and chapter 5 out yesterday, but I was going through some...stuff, so it was delayed. Chapter 5 should be out tomorrow, or Monday. All this chapter is, is the setting up of the date and the cute little exchange of words from these two cuties. **

**Thank you all for the reviews, favourites, and follows! It really makes my day whenever I hear from you guys! I apologize if there are any mistakes in the writing!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Eren's Side:**_

Soft clicks rang out through the dusty room as Eren ran his fingers swiftly over the keyboard. He brushed a piece of his mocha hair from his eyes, and adjusted his black glasses, that sat un-symmetrically on the bridge of his nose.

The winner of his contest had responded back late last night, but by that time, Eren was doomed to sleep. The name of the person was Levi, and Eren thought it strange that a man would be interested in his work. Although, Eren was a man just like this Levi person, and yaoi and BL were his life, so he couldn't think it was odd at all.

When he had woken up that morning, through his blurry vision he could make out the faint red box flashing over his inbox on his computer screen. After he had prepared himself a cup of coffee to sip on, he groggily trudged over to the small lit up box that sat on his desk.

The winner had replied, probably giving him details about a meeting date. Opening it up, Eren's green eyes grazed across the digitally printed words.

_I'm truly honoured to be the winner in your contest. As for a meeting date, How does next Saturday sound? If that's too soon then please let me know. I'd be happy to negotiate a different date. Does 11:00 AM sound good to you? There's a small café in downtown Sina called Sonny Side Up. It's quite convenient if I do say so myself, since I also happen to work there. It'll guarantee that I won't stand you up._

_-Levi_

Eren had chuckled at the last line Levi had wrote. Now he was responding to the person he would meet in a week. He smiled to himself as his tan fingers flew across the black keys. This person seemed interesting.

_Saturday sounds perfect. 11:00 is fine, and Sonny Side Up sounds fine. I'm quite familiar with the place, I used to get coffee from there frequently, but lately I haven't found the time. If you stand me up, I'll tell your boss._

_-Rogue Titan_

Eren sat back and read over his message inwardly smiling to himself. He pressed his finger down on the enter button, which sent the message out to Levi. He stretched his arms over his head, and slid the glasses off his nose. Setting them down onto the oak surface, he picked up his cooling coffee and took a sip.

Maybe this visit wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

_**Levi's Side:**_

Levi had been sitting at his desk, typing data sheets for Hanji when a sudden _ding_ startled him. Silver eyes met with a pulsing red box over his inbox icon, and he clicked it almost immediately.

His grey eyes flickered over the black letters glued on the screen, and felt a flutter in his heart, although his expression said nothing of it. The _Rogue Titan _said he was familiar with the café. That would have to mean that he has seen the young author before, but didn't know it since no one has ever seen him. Maybe he would recognize him when he saw him on Saturday. Although, he had only been working there for a month or so. The _Rogue Titan _had said that he had stopped going there due to not having the time, maybe that time has been a month. Levi quickly pushed all these thoughts from his head and directed his attention back to the glowing square in front of him.

The date was set. Butterflies flew around in his stomach, and Levi smiled to himself. Out of all the people that could have one this silly little contest, it was him who was chosen. He was finally going to meet the person he had only ever dreamed of meeting. As of now, the week ahead of him didn't seem to leave a bad taste in his mouth.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter was so short! As I said I have been going through some things, so this is late, and chapter 5 may be late too. Please review! I love to hear from you!**

**Until next time!**

**~Yumi**


	5. Meet And Greet

**The long awaited meet is finally here! *heavy breathing* I made this chapter really long to make up for previous chapters, and because this is the big shebang right?! **

**This is a headcanon made by attack-on-ereriren on Tumblr, they make tons of other cute headcanons, so I suggest you check them out .w.**

**OMG. Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I love reading them, it really makes my day! I'm glad you all think this story is cute owo I'm excited to see what's next myself, and I'm the one writing about it! (I usually just come up with ideas during algebra.)**

**I apologize if there are any mistakes in the writing!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was 10:50 when Eren pushed his way through the doors of the small but bustling café, Sonny Side Up. Almost instantly he was bombarded with the scents of freshly baked pies, muffins, and other delicacies you would expect in a café. Freshly brewed coffee joined the sweet smell, and mixed together, creating an abstract masterpiece which made the brunette's stomach growl.

He spotted a woman behind the small counter, giggling happily with a young man, his cheeks adorned with a generous amount of freckles. The man smiled innocently at the woman, and then began walking away with a steaming coffee in one hand. He smiled softly at Eren as he brushed past, and Eren nodded in response before facing the chocolate haired woman.

Her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, and her glasses were set crooked on her face. She flashed him a smile while she placed a pencil above her ear.

"And what can I get for a cutie like you?" She asked, her words bubbling off her lips.

"I'll just have a hot mocha, medium, and one of your scones." The brunette responded, his green eyes flying over the menu items. "Um, also, if I may ask, is someone here by the name of Levi working here today?" He added.

The woman jotted down his order onto a slip of paper, and once she was done, she slid the pencil back into its previous position, and placed her mocha eyes onto his. "Ah, yes he is. He mentioned something about meeting someone here today, would you be that person?" She questioned, batting her lashes.

"That would be me." Eren answered.

"Alright hun, I'll let him know you're here. Just pick a table anywhere, and I'll bring your order out to you in just a minute." She broke out into another smile and giggled just slightly.

Eren gave her a word of thanks, and picked a small table fit for two people in the corner of the café. It was positioned right by a window, so it gave Eren something to distract him while he waited. His stomach was doing a series of somersaults as he thought about who this Levi person was. He was a bit glad his winner was a guy. Eren was interested in talking with a man who shared the same interests as him.

A few minutes later, the same woman, whose name was Hanji which Eren soon found out by reading her name tag, brought out his order. Eren sipped contently on the coffee, which was hinted with the slight taste of chocolate. A minute or two later a man's voice along with Hanji's rang out through the small building.

"Oi. Shitty glasses. Who the fuck taught you to organize your shit?"

Eren's eyes landed on a small man who stumbled out of a small room, carrying numerous boxes. He watched as the short man dropped them onto a nearby table and brushed raven locks out of his eyes.

Hanji came bounding from behind the counter. "Oh Levi! You found them for me! How can I ever repay you?" She cackled loudly and the man just sighed irritatingly.

"You can repay me by putting your shit in the right place." the man huffed.

Eren chuckled slightly at the words the two exchanged. So this was Levi? Eren was right about the man being interesting. The woman leaned over to whisper something into Levi's ear, and his silver eyes met with Eren's before directing them back to Hanji, who was now smiling with a hand placed over her mouth, suppressing a giggle.

Levi smirked slightly and untied his apron, handing it to Hanji and muttering a word of thanks. The short ravenette began walking over to Eren, and the brunette suddenly felt a wave of nervousness wash over him.

When Levi reached his table, he stretched out a hand to meet Eren's. "Nice to meet you. I'm assuming you're the _Rogue Titan_?" Levi questioned.

"Uhhm yeah, that's me." Eren was at a loss of words as he put his hand in Levi's, giving it a firm shake. "Although, my real name is Eren."

"Eren hm?" Levi scooted into the chair and placed his hands on the table, folding them as he spoke. "Nice name. I believe you already know my name." Levi smirked slightly.

Eren's eyes never left Levi's. As much as he tried, he couldn't pull them away. Sometimes they were narrowed, and Levi looked beyond pissed, but at this moment, they were almost gentle. His skin was pale, which only made his eyes seem even more lovely than they already were. His raven hair was parted dow the middle, with stray strands that fell into his eyes, Levi taking no action to move them. Eren noticed the man had an military style undercut, which sparked his next topic.

"Were you in the military?" Eren asked.

"Hm? Yes I was. Only for a short while though. Some asshole shot me in the leg and it fucked me up really bad, so I was discharged." Levi shrugged.

"Oh." Eren glanced down at his half-eaten scone. "Sorry I didn't mean to-"

Eren was cut off by Levi putting up his hand. "Don't worry about it. It's not a touchy subject. It was just something that happened. No big deal." Levi reassured the brunette.

"Oh that's good." Eren sighed in relief. "Um, so, if I may, can I ask you a really cliché question?"

Levi chuckled. "Go ahead." He leaned against the red cushioned back of the chair, crossing one leg over the other. His silver eyes never leaving Eren's as the brunette spoke.

"What is it that you like about my work?" Eren asked

Levi smirked and adjusted his position. "Simple. Your work is something that I enjoy. The artwork is detailed and beautiful, and the stories are intriguing as well."

Eren seriously couldn't stop staring at the man. Levi was absolutely gorgeous. The man's voice was silky and smooth. The way his eyes flickered when he spoke about Eren's work, and the way his pale thin lips would occasionally curl into a smile.

A slight blush sprung onto Eren's tan cheeks as he realized he had been staring at Levi, who was waiting for his reply.

"You're not used to talking to fans are you, Eren?" Levi's eyes were glued to Eren's

The way Levi said his name made shivers run down his spine. "Uh, no I'm not." Eren let a nervous laugh escape his lips.

Levi chuckled softly. "Don't worry. I'm not going to jump all over you, ask for a million pictures, nor am I going to ask you to fuck me. We don't have to talk about your work, we can talk about other topics if that's what you prefer." Levi leaned into the table just a bit, his legs remaining in their crossed position.

Eren had to throw a hand in front of his mouth to keep from spitting his mocha all over Levi. However, that did little to stop the small dribble of coffee that slipped from the corner of his mouth.

Levi only laughed again and handed the blushing brunette a napkin, which Eren gratefully accepted. Eren loved Levi's laugh, it was low and silky, and it sent another wave of shivers down his spine.

A thought suddenly hit Eren. He was straight. However, this man, Levi, was seriously changing that. Levi's eyes, his hair, his skin, and his lips. He was so fucking perfect. Eren couldn't believe he was having these thoughts over a man, but he couldn't doubt himself. Levi was beautiful.

Eren's blush deepened as these thoughts circulated through his head. Although Eren's head was down, he could've swore he saw Levi smirk.

The two soon decided they would talk about various topics, but they would do so as they explored downtown. The brunette and ravenette walked side by side for the remainder of the day, talking about things that had absolutely nothing to do with Eren's work. He was somewhat thankful. Such a conversation would soon turn boring and awkward. They way the two were communicating was almost natural. It seemed like they were best friends who were hanging out for the day and catching up on life.

Levi had made Eren blush and laugh countless times during the rest of the meet, and every time he saw they younger man's cheeks turn bright pink, he would softly chuckle and smirk. Eren would only get even more flustered and would turn away from Levi. The brat was killing him. Eren was adorable. His eyes were the most brilliant green, and his tan skin was flawless. Eren's hair was messy, but it gave him a soft look. Levi just wanted to run his hand through Eren's mused hair, and had to restrain himself from doing so. He was lively, and Levi fell in love with Eren's laugh. It was a soft sound, not too high, and not low like his. It was smooth sound, a sound that Levi wanted to hear all the time.

But unfortunately, this was only a meet. Levi probably wouldn't be able to see Eren again, and this only saddened him. He wouldn't be able to get lost in the brat's incredibly green eyes, and he wouldn't be able to drown himself in Eren's laugh.

Eren's train of thought was on the same track as Levi's. This was only a one time thing. Eren wouldn't see Levi again. He wouldn't be able to stare in Levi's cloudy grey eyes, and he wouldn't be able to listen to his silky voice.

The same thoughts kept to the two, and all too soon, it had reached the end of the day. Eren had to reluctantly say his goodbye to Levi, and Levi was forced to do the same.

The both feigned smiles, but they could tell that the other's was fake. Eren watched Levi walk back down the paths they had taken, and felt the urge to run after him and ask him to stay a bit longer. But he couldn't because Levi was only a fan.

The meet was only for him to understand a bit more about his fan base. But he ended up learning more about Levi than the fans. And that wasn't enough for Eren. What Levi had told him that day wasn't enough. He wanted to learn everything about the man. And for a split second, Eren thought he may even want to become something more to Levi.

* * *

**ooOOoo... What will happen with our little love birds? Well, that's all! please review! I love hearing from yoooouuuu! O W O**

**Until next time! **

**~Yumi**


	6. 2nd meeting Totally unexpected, RIGHT?

**This chapter is really late guys I'm sorry! I had school work thrown in my face ALL week, so I couldn't find the time to write anything! This headcanon was written by attack-on-ereriren on Tumblr, and oh mi gosh guys, I forgot to add another credit ; ^ ; I feel like a terrible person. Ok, but anyway, there's another half to this headcanon, and tentationsdivines on Tumblr contributed the last half of the headcanon. So thank you dearies for this lovely headcanon, and I'm honoured to be the one writing it!**

**Anyway, enough of my nonsense babbling. I apologize if there's any mistakes in the writing!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Levi sat behind the counter, listening to Hanji talking her glasses off about some experiment she'd been working on. It was at least thirty minutes before they opened that morning, but they had both came in early, since Levi wanted the shop to be completely sparkling clean for the day.

He had zoned Hanji out long ago, his mind wavering back to the thoughts of the green eyed boy he had met with a little over a week ago. His sea green eyes were absolutely divine, and his perfectly mussed hair was all that he had thought about for the past week.

Eren's cute voice kept repeating their conversations over and over, and Levi wanted nothing more than to hear it again in person. Levi nodded his head, pretending to be listening to Hanji's experiment report.

All too soon, Levi was snapped out of his dreams of Eren, by Hanji clapping her hands loudly, and announcing the beginning of the day. Levi sighed heavily, hating the fact that his thoughts were interrupted. he didn't know if he would ever see Eren again. The younger man had said he had visited the small café _Sonny Side Up,_ but hadn't been able to recently because of time. But yet, Levi still wanted to imagine that the bright eyed boy would come waltzing into the shop.

Minutes passed by, and minutes turned into hours. Soon, the 6 o'clock beginning of the day turned into 11 o'clock. Levi was still manning the counter, taking orders, throwing the small papers at Hanji, who giggled and prepared the order right away, and handing the beverages and treats to waiting customers.

The usual freckled man accepted his caramel latte from Levi's pale fingers, and smiled sweetly, saying a thank you, and turning to leave. Levi turned his attention to the register, asking what the next customer wanted to order. Not bothering to look up, Levi began punching things into the small screen, and once he had finally gotten back to the normal screen, an all too familiar voice began to seep into his senses.

"I'll just take a medium mocha, Levi." Was the man's response.

Levi's usually stoic expression turned into one of surprise. His silvery eyes widened, and they met with the brilliant shade of green he had missed. Eren was smiling gently down at him, seeing as he was taller than the pale man, and for the first time in a week, Levi didn't have to fake a smile.

Eren watched as Levi's thin lips curled their way into a small smile, and judging by the way the smaller male's eyes glowed, it wasn't forced or fake. This only caused him to smile more, and his cheeks were tinted with the lightest shade of pink.

Levi leaned his elbows onto the counter, folded his hands horizontally, and placed his head on top of them for support. His grey eyes connected directly with Eren's. "Will that be all, _Eren_?"

The way his name rolled off of the older man's lips made a shiver run down Eren's spine. He tried to hide his blush which only made Levi's smirk grow wider, and Eren nodded his response.

"Very well." Levi said as he lifted himself from the counter. "That'll be 4.98$" Levi's eyes flickered to Eren's before falling back down to the screen in front of him.

Eren handed Levi the change, and picked the same table he had sat at a week ago. He slid himself into the small chair, and immediately, his eyes flew back over to Levi, who was shouting something to Hanji, and assisting other customers.

A few minutes later, Levi had begun walking over to where Eren sat. The shorter man handed the warm styrofoam cup to Eren, his fingers purposely brushing against the brunette's in the process. Eren glanced up into Levi's eyes, and said a thank you, while Levi smiled and turned around to return to his position behind the counter.

Eren was about to take a sip of the steamy liquid he had longed for for months, when small black writing caught his eye. He reversed the cup from his mouth, and glazed his green eyes over the inky writing.

Written beautifully in perfect cursive was _Levi_ and underneath it was a number. Right next to Levi's name was a small heart, which made a blush creep across Eren's cheek, and a smile graced his soft features.

From across the café, Levi had watched Eren's cheeks light up, and watched the bright smile that lit up the brunette's face perfectly. This caused Levi to smile, and he returned to his work, being careful not to meet eyes with Eren, who was now glancing his way, that smile still painting his cute mouth.

Although Eren was more than happy, he was a bit scared. Hi father, Grisha Yeager, had forbidden him to associate with homosexuals, and he was thinking that he was beginning to fall for the short man named Levi. No one had ever had this effect on him. But Levi, had weaved his way into Eren, and made him blush and giggle like a little school girl. And Eren loved it.

He loved the jumpy feeling his heart had gotten when he decided to go to the café today, and possibly see Levi. He loved the fact that Levi made his heart speed up 4 times faster than normal when Eren's name spilled from his perfect pale lips.

But even though he was incredibly happy, he was scared at the same time. His father would disown him forever for associating with a gay man, and for actually coming to _like_ another man. Eren had tried to keep a promise with himself to stay away from Levi to prevent this from happening, but Eren couldn't stay away. The man was beautiful, and he couldn't resist the smoky grey eyes that sparkled when his eyes landed on Eren's. Nor could he resist that silky laugh the man possessed, and the soft hair that fell gently into the pale man's face.

Eren decided to forget about what his dad thought. It didn't matter to him whether his dad hated homosexuals or not. All that mattered was Levi at this moment, and all that mattered was that Eren was definitely going to see Levi again. And all he had to do was enter the 7 little digits into his phone and press a green button.

* * *

**Well that's it guys! Again, I'm sorry this chapter is so late, and I'm sorry that my chapters are so short. I like to keep them short because I feel that if I write too much, it'll start to get boring. OAO Okay, but anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll write again soon, and hopefully, it won't take as long as this time!**

**Until next time!**

**~Yumi**


	7. Thinking of You

**OK. So. To start things off, I would like to thank you all for your continuing support and reviews! For the next several chapters, I'm going to focus on character development. It was pointed out that the story was moving a wee bit too fast, so, to patch up any holes between these two cuties, the next few chapters are going to deal heavily with the developing of their little feelings ^ w ^ **

**I apologize if there are any mistakes in the writing!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Eren sat sprawled out on his couch, the glow of the tv tinting the brunette's face blue, and illuminating the walls around him with its ghostly lambency. The young male began to drift off, the sounds of the tv fading into white noise.

Eren quickly snapped himself awake, his emerald eyes gleaming in the shadows of the room, as he read over the small inky print. He had written Levi's information onto a small slip of paper, since he had thrown away the coffee cup. As much as Eren wanted to keep it to marvel at Levi's elegant cursive, he didn't want to keep unnecessary trash around. After all, if his dad had ever found it, questions would fly about why there was a man's name with a phone number and heart written on a used coffee cup.

Eren sighed heavily as he traced his tan fingers over the wrinkles of the pallid rectangle. It had been a few days since he had seen Levi at the coffee shop, and Eren missed him. More than someone should. He thought it was stupid, liking someone so quickly, and especially a guy.

Eren had been pondering in the monochrome room for hours. Deciding whether he would finally punch the 7 numbers into his phone, and try to initiate conversation with the man. Eren really wanted to stay away from Levi. His dad absolutely _despised_ homosexuals, and Eren didn't want his dad to bitch and gripe to him because he possibly had feelings for another guy. He also was scared because he didn't know what his father would do.

Kicking him out of the house was something Eren didn't mind. He always had Mikasa, who was currently working in some corporate building in London, and there was Armin, who was one of the best selling author's currently. There was also Levi. But he didn't know the man that much. He was obviously older than Eren, and he couldn't exactly barge into Levi's life after only meeting the man twice.

But he really did like Levi. The man was incredibly attractive, and he was interested in Eren as well, judging by the sudden move of giving him his number. He loved Levi's gorgeous eyes. They were grey and cold, but whenever he spoke to Eren the were gentle and warm. He loved the way the man's thin lips would curl into a smile when his face turned red, and he loved the snide remarks Levi would always come up with.

He had only met Levi twice, and only got to really speak with him that one day of the meet. The second time was just a hello, and a lucky haul. Eren really didn't know Levi all that much. However the feelings that the brunette was developing said otherwise.

The emerald-eyed young man continued to fiddle with the slip of crisp paper between his fingers. The dingy ink fading and smudging slightly from the continued friction. Eren sighed again and threw his head back against the couch, letting his eyes flutter shut, and the background sound of the tv once again faded into nothing.

* * *

Levi had finished his nightly shift at the café, and was now comfortably seated in his car, the heat of the small compartment brushing any remaining cold away from the short man. His mind kept wandering back to the aqua eyed man that was his treasured author, and how he had somehow weaved himself into Levi like a worm.

That meet was just supposed to be an opportinity for Eren to learn more about his fanbase, but he ended up learning more about him instead. The stupid brat was all the man thought about, and he was acting like a damn schoolgirl over this whole situation. Levi loved the brat's laugh. His heart jumped just thinking about the all too sweet sound. His heart _jumped. _It fucking _jumped._ As much as Levi loved the bright eyed kid, he hated what he was doing to him.

Levi was a cold asshole that didn't usually give a damn about how other people felt, and he certainly never let anyone do _this _to him. He sighed tiredly, and loosened his grip on the steering wheel slightly.

The ravenette brushed some stray strands of charcoal hair away from his eyes, and cut the engine. He leaned back into the plush leather after collecting the keys from their spot. The man stared at the ceiling of the small compartment, thoughts of Eren continuing to flood his mind.

This whole thing was moving way too fast. He hadn't giving the idea a second thought when he scribbled his name and number onto Eren's coffee cup. Then he sealed the deal with that little heart he just _had _to draw. Levi thought that he perhaps did in fact like the brat. But he had only seen Eren twice, and only one of those times had he really actually talked to Eren.

It had been several days since he had last seen Eren, and that was when he handed him the coffee with his number etched into the side. Eren hadn't contacted him yet, but Levi had no doubt that the brunette would soon man up to the task. He was a bit glad the young man hadn't tried to contact him just yet. It gave him time to sort out these weird feelings he thought about Eren.

Levi stepped out of the car's warm confinements, and made his way up to his cozy apartment. he decided it would be best if they just stayed the way they were for now. Perhaps exchanging conversations on the phone, and maybe meeting for coffee breaks every now and then. They could talk normally, and get to know each other better before jumping into something they may regret later. For now, Levi just wanted things to fall into place naturally.

He smiled to himself as he stepped into his apartment, heat rushing over his chilled skin. He had a feeling he would see Eren sometime very soon, and the brat would be wearing that stupid smile he loved so much. Levi chuckled softly to himself, as he went to get ready for bed, thoughts of Eren never leaving his mind.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter! More character development for the next one. Weeee. **

**Anyhoo, thank you for reading and please review! ^ w ^**

**I'd also like to specially thank my lovely and beautiful little Jenn, who inspires my writing, and has supported all of my stories. c:**


	8. A Slap In The Face Litterally

**Alrighty! I'm so sorry for the delay! As you all know, it's that time of the year we all just _love. _Yes, exams. My exams are _almost _over, and I managed to find some time to update. This chapter is a bit long since it's a bit important. I'm thinking of doing a thing. Yes a thing. To help alleviate some stress of updating this fiction, I think I'll do something like _(This is cheesy ok) _Fanfiction Friday, where I update this story every Friday. It'll also give me some time to think of more interesting things to throw in here. **

**Okay, so, without further delay, here it is! I apologize if there are any mistakes in the writing!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Eren was snapped awake by the sound of the front door creaking open. He shook his head slightly to will himself awake before stealing a quick glance over at the digital clock on his dad's bookcase.

_11:47_

The brunette shot up, and snatched the piece of paper with Levi's number off of the coffee table, and shoved it deep into his pocket. Eren quickly shut the tv off, and combed his slender fingers through his brown locks, trying to make it look like he hadn't been sleeping this whole time.

Seconds later, Grisha Jaeger, his father, stepped into the small living room, nodding a 'hello' to Eren. Eren straightened himself up and replied simply to his father's motion.

"Hi dad." Was Eren's simple response.

Grisha nodded again to his son, as he pushed his coat off his broad shoulders, and set his briefcase on the kitchen counter.

The relationship between him and his father wasn't a necessarily good one. His dad was a hard working business man, and didn't seem to have time for anything else. Not even Eren, who was his own son.

If his mother was still around, things wouldn't be like this. Eren was seven when his mother passed away. she had been sick for a long time, and she had died a few weeks after he had turned seven.

After that, his father got a new job. He quit his old one, and took up one that had more hours so he could get paid more. Grisha had to support his son, and pay for his schooling. So of course, his father took up a job of such.

He would always leave early in the morning, and come home late at night. When Eren was little, his father would leave often times before he was awake, and arrive home after the young brunette had gone to bed. Eren only had had time with his father on weekends, and even so, the business man was catching up on work that he didn't finish during the week.

They rarely spoke to each other, even when they were in the same room. Eren was ashamed that he wished to have a different father. Someone who wouldn't bash on homosexuals every time the chance was given. Someone who he could go to and talk to about Levi. Someone to go to for advice for the situation he was in.

But no. His father was an over-judgemental prick who thought homosexuals were disgusting people who have a sickness and need to be cured. Most everything was wrong in the man's eyes, and Eren hated it. What if he turned out to be gay? What if he did in fact like other men?

Would his dad ever support him? Hell no. But Eren could care less. He could leave his father and move somewhere else far away from him. Possibly even with Levi. Which was a silly thought, but Eren still relished in the idea of possibly one day being able to share a home with the short ravenette.

Snapping back to reality, Eren eyed his father from his spot on the couch, and watched him while he was in the kitchen. Eren decided that he would flip the tv back on, and reached for the remote.

After spending a minute or two flipping through channel after channel, Eren settled on a news channel. He returned the small black rectangle to its previous position on the coffee table, and leaned back against the couch cushion, sighing heavily.

Soon after setting the channel, his father came into the living room and sat down on the couch, on the farthest side away from Eren, which didn't surprise him.

The news flickered through stories. A mother killed her two children before proceeding to kill herself. A convenience store was robbed. Stock market prices going down. A deadly crash on a main road killed one and injured 2 others.

But the news story that really won the award was the one about another state legalizing gay marriage. Eren wanted to reach for the remote and shut the tv off so bad, but the damage was already done.

Eren glanced over to his father, whose expression sported apparent disgust. This angered Eren even more, and he sighed heavily again, as he continued to watch the program, enjoying the idea that gay people in that state could now enjoy the rest of their lives happily with the person they loved and cherished.

However, his father seemed to only get angrier at the discussion of the topic on the news. Eren could practically feel the waves of hate radiating off the man, and Eren scooted away from him and went closer to the arm of the couch, until he was practically conjoined with it.

The news flipped to a different story, and one word was muttered out of Grisha's mouth that drew the last straw. Something in Eren snapped.

"_Disgusting."_ Was the damn response.

The brunette shot up off the couch, and glared at his father with such hate and anger, it would put Levi's glare to shame.

"What the hell is wrong with that?! Just because someone likes the same gender, that doesn't make them any less of a person. Why is that so _disgusting_ to you!?" Anger bubbled off every one of Eren's words.

Grisha straightened himself from his slouched position, and narrowed his eyes at his son. "What's _w__rong_ with that? Everything is wrong with that. Homosexuality is wrong, and its disgusting. Liking your own gender? How shameful. People like that are sickening, and shouldn't exist on this planet." He crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes further, keeping his voice calm.

This only infuriated Eren further, and now he was shaking with anger. His father was calling Levi disgusting. Calling him shameful. Calling him sickening. Even telling him that he had no right to live.

"It's not disgusting, and it's not shameful either! Didn't mom ever tell you that she thought that everyone was equal whether they were gay or not? Oh that's right. You never listened to mom. You didn't even cry or say anything when she died. You didn't even fucking care." Eren's voice dropped an octave as his hands formed fists at his sides.

Before Eren could even react, a large hand flew across his cheek and sent his flying backwards onto the couch. His father towered over him, with more anger then Eren had ever seen on his father's face.

"Don't you _ever_ use profanity towards me. And don't you _ever _tell me that I didn't care for your mother. Homosexuality is disgusting and I will not tolerate it. It's wrong and if you _ever_ talk back to me like that again, you can find yourself a new place to live. I shouldn't even let you live here because you support such a sickening cause." As to justify his point, he clicked the tv off and slammed the remote on the table.

Grisha calmly walked to his room as if nothing had happened, and a harsh slam could be heard.

All anger Eren had before was distinguished immediately. The brunette wasn't shaking out of anger anymore, but fear. His father had _never_ hit him before. No one had. He held up a shaking hand to cup his stinging cheek, which would probably sport a bruise in the morning.

Before he knew it, warm tears were pouring from the brunette's green orbs, and sliding down his cheeks. He slowly willed himself up from the couch, and headed to his room.

Eren grabbed his phone that was sitting on his bedside table, and left, heading towards the front door. Once he shut the door, he began to swiftly walk down the street, and fished the slip of paper out of his pocket.

He pushed the numbers through blurred vision, as more tears streaked down Eren's tanned cheeks. He held his shaking hand with the phone up to his ear and waited. After the fifth ring, a smooth and silky voice rang through his ear that he had missed so much.

"Hello?" The smooth voice filled his ear.

Eren could barely get the name out, and began to frantically sob, his voice cracking as he spoke into the phone.

"Levi..."

* * *

**That's all for now! I shall update soon, when I'm not being swallowed up by exams. Please review! ^-^**

**Until next time!**

**~Yumi**


	9. Ohohoho Cuddles Fuckin Finally

**I'm extremely iffy about this chapter... I dunno. It's just not speaking to me. I'll try to make it up to you in chapter 10. ; w ; I'm sorry I wasn't able to update last weekend. My great excuse this time is because during the entire weekend, I had no wifi. Instead of updating then, I just said fuck it and I'll update it the next coming Friday. So here I am. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites I've gotten! It inspires me to write more and make my writing more bearable for you guys! So thank you again!**

**I apologize if there are any mistakes in the writing! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Levi..."

Levi blinked, and just stared into the screen of the computer sitting in front of him.

"Eren?" Levi asked cautiously.

Levi was sure the voice belonged to the green eyed man he had been longing to hear from. But the voice was broken, and Levi could clearly hear him crying on the other end.

Eren repeated Levi's name again, and started to sob even harder now. Levi shut his laptop and sat up, concern painted on his usually expressionless face.

"Eren, what's wrong? What happened?" Levi asked slowly and carefully so Eren could hear him clearly.

"Levi.." Eren began but his voice broke halfway through his name. "C-Can I meet you somewhere...p-please?" Eren asked his sentences broken and uneven.

"Eren. I'm coming to get you." Levi stood up, and grabbed his jacket that was slung over the back of his chair. He located his keys by the small lamp on his desk, and snatched them off the glossy surface, jingling as they were shook around.

"N-No. You don't h-have to do that..I just...want to meet you somewhere." Eren's lovely voice came back through to Levi's ear. His voice was lovely even when he was crying. Which was an odd thought, and Levi quickly shook it out of his mind.

"Eren, I'm coming to get you. Where are you?" Levi let his voice drop an octave, trying to let the young man know that he wasn't going to win this argument.

"U-Um..the café that y-you work at...I guess." Eren sniffled on the other line, but Levi could tell that the brunette had calmed down a bit.

"Alright. I'll be there in a few minutes." Levi reassured Eren, and let Eren answer back with a sheepish 'ok' and then hung up. He shoved the small phone into his pocket and twirled his keys once around his finger before catching them in his palm.

He didn't waste any time getting out of his small apartment and into his even smaller car. He turned the key and listened to the engine spring to life before backing out of the complex, and driving eagerly to the young man he has been waiting to see.

* * *

When Levi pushed through the heavy glass doors of the café, it didn't take long before he located the green eyed brunette that he had missed.

Eren spotted Levi immediately, and watched him as the ravenette quickly made his way to Eren, his teary jade eyes peering at him with such innocence, Levi's heart almost leaped out of his chest.

Levi stood tall compared to Eren, but once the mocha haired man stood up, Levi was back to his short stature. The older man noticed a visible red mark on Eren's cheek, and he raised a thin eyebrow in question.

Eren only shook his head and let his gaze fall to the floor. His head lifted back up however, when Levi's hand found his back and began to rub small comforting circles into the fabric hugging the younger male's back.

"Come on." Levi nodded his head towards his car that sat patiently outside the small shop, and Eren nodded his response.

* * *

Once they were both inside Levi's cozy apartment, Eren practically attacked Levi.

The brunette latched onto Levi like a leech, and squeezed him so tight that a small puff of breath was forced out of Levi.

Levi felt small warm drops on his shoulder, and pushed Eren back slightly to reveal the younger man, who was now looking down at the floor again. New tears were creating new tracks, covering the old ones, and replacing them with fresh salty drops.

Levi led him over to the couch, and sat him down, and then plopped down next to Eren. He placed a pale hand on the back of his head, and gently guided him to his chest, Eren's coffee hair splaying out across his shoulder and chest.

Tears continued to pour out from the brilliant green orbs that Levi loved so much, and Eren occasionally sniffled into the black fabric of Levi's sleeved shirt.

The hand that was placed on Eren's head began to gently stroke the brown strands, combing them back into place, and Levi would occasionally rub small circles into Eren's scalp. Eren whimpered several times into Levi's shoulder, and the ravenette stretched a hand back to rub the brunette's back.

All Levi could do was stare at the brunette that was currently sniffling into his shoulder. occasionally, Eren's eyes would lift up, and Levi always found himself staring at the glistening orbs. As strange as the thought was, Levi almost liked it when Eren was crying. The tears created a coating on the lovely green globes, and the light hit them just the right way, to create such a beautiful display that Levi never wanted to look away.

However, Levi only thought about this for a second, when he caught a glimpse of Eren's bruising cheek. When he had first seen him in the café, it appeared as if it were a hand print. It was red and it had mixed with the red on Eren's cheeks from all the crying he had done. Now, the print was bruising, and deep purples and blues were quickly sweeping over the red.

Levi remembered their first meeting. It was when he had won the contest. When Levi asked for Eren to explain a little about what his life was like, he remembered the brief conversation about his father. Griffin? Levi couldn't remember the name of said man, but he did recall the expression Eren wore throughout the conversation. His eyes looked frightened, and his expression was uneasy.

Eren has said that his father hated homosexuals, and he had said that his father would always talk about how much he hated them and thought that they were disgusting. This sparked up after Eren had asked if Hanji was his girlfriend. Of course Levi told him he was gay. The young man wrote about yaoi and BL for a living, so obviously Eren would see no problem with his sexuality.

But his father did. Levi wondered if this was the reason Eren was over here now, crying into his shoulder. Had he gotten into a fight with his father? When Levi had laid eyes on Eren in the cafe earlier, he remembered that look. His eyes held the same fear they held that day when he talked about his father.

If Levi's inferences were correct, maybe Eren had gotten into a fight with his father, and he had hit him. Eren seemed to be afraid of his father, and now Levi understood why. If Levi _was_ in fact correct, he would never forgive the man. He shouldn't let Eren go back. He should just let the young man live with him, where he was safe. However, they still hadn't really gotten to know each other all that much, and such an idea as that seemed far fetched and selfish.

Levi shook the idea from his mind, and peered down to the man who's head was still nestled into the crook of his neck. His eyes were closed, and he seemed to be giving in to sleep. So Levi just continued to rub him and comfort Eren, who was now beginning to hiccup, and fuck that was the cutest sound he had ever heard.

After about ten minutes of the continued massaging and Levi whispering comforting phrases into Eren's ear, Eren lifted himself up from the man's shoulder, and wrapped his tan arms around the small man.

It only took Levi a second before he realized that Eren's arms were around him, and he repeated the gesture.

"Levi...c-can I possibly s-stay the night?" Eren asked, stumbling over his hiccups.

Levi only squeezed him tighter and whispered a barely audible 'of course you can' into Eren's ear.

Eren released a sigh of relief that he hadn't realized he'd been holding, and nuzzled his head into the crook of Levi's neck once again.

Levi began to stroke the younger's hair again, and lied back on the couch, propping a pillow up for support without releasing his hold on Eren. He guided Eren down with him and continued to run his fingers through the soft silky locks.

"Do you want to tell me about what happened?" Levi gazed down at the younger male, who's eyes were half shut.

"Can I t-tell you in the morning?" Eren asked quietly, continuing to hiccup.

"Of course." Levi whispered softly to Eren, who had closed his eyes again. "You can tell me whenever you feel like you're ready. I won't pressure you." Levi reassured the younger. He continued to softly pet the man's hair, and soon found him self falling asleep along with Eren.

Throughout the night, the body above him kept him warm, and Levi would often let a sigh of content leave his lips in his sleep. His arms were wound tightly around Eren's back, never letting go, not even once. Levi slept through the entire night for the first time in a long time, and not knowing that the young man above him, who was also sleeping soundly, felt the exact same way.

* * *

**God, this chapter sucks. I'm sorry ; w ; I'll make up for it next chapter!**

**Until next time!**

***shimmies off a cliff***

**~Yumi**


	10. Oopsie

**My internet is a turd. Ok. So. Let's just call this a "tide you over until Friday" chapter. This chapter was purely self-indulgence ok. Schools out *table dances* Well..it's been out.. but... whatever. That means more time to update, and maybe now I'll actually be able to get chapters out on Friday.**

**P.S. I fucking love these cuties.**

**Enjoy! I apologize if there are any mistakes in the writing!**

* * *

Droopy green eyes scanned the dark room, and finally settled on a sleeping form underneath him. Eren had been sleeping peacefully, until his body decided that it wanted to be awake at 4 fucking 30 in the morning.

Green orbs held their gaze on the person underneath him, who was softly breathing, and whose eyebrows were normal instead of being furrowed like they always were. Eren just stared at Levi, who continued to sleep soundly, his arms wrapped tightly around Eren. Levi looked cute sleeping. He winced slightly when his cheek rubbed against the fabric of Levi's shirt. His father hit him that hard huh.

Eren's mind became fully awake, and he snapped back into reality. His eyes grew twice their size when he finally realized that he was _on top_ of Levi. Instinctively, the brunette attempted to squirm out of the black-haired man's grasp.

Levi's eyebrows knitted together in annoyance in his sleep, and tightened his grip on Eren, delaying the brunette's daring escape. Deciding that it wasn't worth the risk of waking up Levi, Eren gave up his attempt of escaping, and settled back down. He let his head flop back down onto Levi's chest, his head rising and falling with the rhythm of the ravenette's breathing.

Eren sighed contently into the man's chest when he felt Levi's strong arms tighten once again around him. Levi suddenly began moving underneath him, and Eren froze, worried that he might have woken him.

Levi's eyes never opened, however, one hand that was resting on Eren's back slid up, and found a place on the back of the brunette's head. Eren didn't move the entire time, afraid that Levi was waking up. But when he felt the hand on his head, he looked up and gazed upon Levi's sleeping face.

Eren thought Levi was really cute when he slept. A slight blush creeped its way onto Eren's cheeks, as he continued to stare at the masterpiece that was Levi's face. He was thinking he was beginning to really like Levi. To hell with his dad. He didn't care what he thought. He didn't even care that when and if he told his father, he'd get kicked out.

Levi was wonderful. He had dry humor, but Eren usually got all his jokes. His eyes were beautiful. Eren had never seen anyone other than Mikasa with such divine grey eyes. Eren loved his smile and laugh. Levi's laugh was rare, but when he did, it was the greatest sound that Eren had ever heard. It was low and smooth like velvet. Eren sometimes wanted to do something incredibly stupid that he would regret later just to hear that sound come from the perfect thin lines that were Levi's lips.

That's another thing Eren loved about Levi. His lips were always in a thin line, usually never smiling. But whenever Eren was around, Levi smiled a bit more. The brunette loved the way Levi's lips would curl into a small smile.

Eren wondered what it would be like to actually date a man. He'd never been with a guy before. He thought he was straight, but had been questioning it lately ever since he met Levi. He wondered what it would be like. Telling Levi he loved him all the time, and maybe hearing it back. Cuddling like this all the time instead of just for comfort. He even wondered what it would be like to kiss Levi.

While thinking about all this, Eren didn't realize what he was doing. When he finally came to reality, his lips were placed on Levi's. Eren squeaked and pulled away, quickly covering his mouth. Levi moved his head to the side, but didn't wake up. _What the fuck did I just do?_ Eren quickly placed his head back on Levi's chest, his hand still covering his mouth. _Oh my god I just kissed him. I fucking kissed him. I. Fucking. Kissed. Him._ Eren's cheeks burned as they turned bright red. _They were really soft though._ _No, fuck stop. Stop thinking about that. _

Eren squeezed his eyes shut as he replayed his actions in his head. _What if he had woken up? Oh my god what if he had woken up? Oh my god. Oh my god. _Eren shook his head slightly trying to fling the thoughts out of his head.

As he forced himself to fall back asleep, one thought remained in his head.

_How am I supposed to look him in the eye tomorrow?_

* * *

**Ohohohohohohoho Eren. How are you going to keep this little secret from Levi...**

**Many of you requested them to just kiss already. I can't exactly do that, but trust me. I excite myself while writing this and I can't wait for it to happen either. So, to make everyone here happy, I just threw this little thing into it mwehehehe. Levi will never knoooowww.**

**Ok so that's all for this time. I'll see you again on Friday. And keep those reviews and favourites coming! I love reading what you think of this train wreck.**

**Until next time!**

**~Yumi**


	11. Of Course Levi is French Ohohoho

**To make up for the fact that my lazy butt can't get chapters out on Friday like I'm supposed to, this chapter is extra long, and I'm uploading two today. I just can't get over how cute this isssss skofjaioshsf. I think Levi is a bit ooc in this story, but I have this thing where he's a cold bastard to everyone except Eren because he has a soft spot for Eren. Well whatever, here it is c:**

**I apologize if there are any mistakes in the writing!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next time Eren woke up, it wasn't as warm as before, and he noticed that the room was bright. He glanced up sleepily, waiting for his eyesight to adjust to the morning light. Once the blurriness died down a bit, Eren searched the room for the person that used to be underneath him, giving him warmth.

His green eyes landed on a small but built form standing in the kitchen that was positioned across the living room. Levi's apartment was styled with blacks, greys, and whites. The colours fit Levi perfectly. Although the apartment wasn't exactly colourful, Eren thought Levi made up for the lack of colour.

As cheesy as Eren thought it was, Levi's personality was colouful enough. Whenever Eren was around him, Levi's usual bite in his tone and words wasn't there. Levi was a sarcastic bastard and that's usually the only time the bite in his words would appear. But Eren loved it.

Eren suddenly remembered what happened. What he had done. Embarrassment flooded his cheeks almost immediately. He was staring at the beautifully sculpted back of the person who he had his lips on only a few hours ago. He remembered the way they felt. Levi's lips were soft, almost like a silky kind of feeling. Levi probably always had them coated in chapstick or something for him to achieve that level of softness.

Eren shoved the thoughts from his head, and continued to stare at Levi, who was still in the kitchen. It was only now that he realized that Levi was cooking something. The sweet aroma filled Eren's nose, and he sat up slightly, the motion causing something to slide off of him.

The brunette looked down and found a soft dark green blanket gathering at his thighs. It was an extremely dark green colour, almost like colour 'forest green' Eren remembered. He lifted it up and brought it to his nose. He inhaled softly, the fabric tickling his nose as he did so. It smelled like Levi, and that alone sent Eren's heart leaping through his chest.

He brought his gaze back to Levi who was now bringing a pan from the oven. So he was baking something. From what he could smell it seemed like it was chocolate and bread. Eren sat up more, and lifted himself up off the couch, wrapping the blanket around him. He shuffled sleepily to the kitchen, and stood a few feet away from Levi, not wanting to interupt what the ravenette was doing.

Levi turned, his eyes catching the appearance of Eren standing in the doorway of his kitchen. And fuck Eren is adorable when he just wakes up. He stood staring innocently at Levi, his beautifully green eyes still hanging on to the look of sleep. The blanket was wrapped snugly around his body, covering everything except for a piece of his collarbone, and his feet. His mocha brown hair was disheveled and sticking up oddly in some places, and Levi just wanted to run over to him and smash his lips against Eren's plump little pink ones.

Levi missed the feeling of Eren's lips on his. Oh yes. He knew. Eren may think he doesn't know, but he indeed knows. He had always been a light sleeper, and the moment Eren started squirming, he was wide awake. He didn't open his eyes however, since he didn't want Eren to feel guilty that he had woken him up.

He remembered pulling the brat closer to him and tightening his arms around him to make him stop, which he eventually did. However, he never expected the brat to do something as rash as to actually kiss him. Levi knew the young man wasn't sure of his feelings. He could easily tell.

He wasn't going to interrogate Eren about it and bring it up. He didn't want to scare Eren away, so he was just going to let Eren think he didn't know. Eren's obviously new to the whole 'liking guys' thing, so Levi was just going to let it go and let Eren figure out his own feelings first.

"I see you're finally up." Levi noted. "Let me see you." Levi motioned towards him, and Eren slowly shuffled closer. Levi brought his hand up to Eren's cheek and gently caressed it to test how sore it was. When Eren winced, he brought his attention to another section of the bruise and gave that part the same treatment. Eren winced again and made a small whimper from the back of his throat, which only made Levi want to kiss him even more.

"Jesus he hit you fucking hard." Levi rubbed a thumb against the darkest part of Eren's cheek. "Well, it'll look like shit for the next few days, and it'll hurt like hell too."

"I'll be fine, don't worry. What are you making?" Eren sleepily asked, his voice sounding hoarse.

"You'll see." Levi hummed turning his attention back to the pan on the stove.

"Leeeeviiii" Eren whined and huffed in the cutest way which made Levi smirk.

He turned back to Eren slightly and pointed at a chair that was visible from the little window in the kitchen that peered into the small dining room. "Sit." Levi ordered.

Eren let out another huff but obeyed Levi. He wriggled into a chair and readjusted the blanket around him. This time, the blanket covered up Eren's lovely collar bones, to which Levi silently mourned.

Levi tested the small pastry on the pan to see if it had cooled down enough. When it was cool enough for Levi's taste, he lifted several of the chocolately treats onto two small plates.

"What do you want to drink?" Levi called from the kitchen.

Eren contemplated a choice of drink, but it occurred to him that he didn't know what Levi had, and he didn't want to bother him about it. His throat was a tad bit sore from all the screaming he did yesterday in the argument with his dad, so he thought perhaps something warm would help to ease the feeling.

"Um...something warm." Eren answered back to Levi.

Several minutes later Levi joined Eren at the small round table, and placed the two plates down on the table, and slid one over to Eren, who eyed the pastry questioningly. Before Eren could ask what it was, Levi disappeared back into the kitchen once more.

When Levi appeared again, he had two medium sized black porcelain mugs in his hand. He set it beside Eren, and the brunette just stared wide eyed at Levi for a moment.

"Just drink it." Levi barked, but held an amused tone at Eren's expression, like he had never seen a beverage before.

"You didn't have to do all of _this_." Eren pointed at the mug.

"It wasn't a big deal to make. Just drink it." Levi sat across from Eren and took a sip of coffee from his mug.

Eren stared at the drink for another moment before taking the charcoal cup into his hand. There was whipped cream swirled on top to perfection, and grated chocolate peppered the white fluff. Eren brought the mug up to his lips and took a small sip, and his eyes widened slightly in surprise.

Levi watched him the entire time and chuckled softly into his coffee when the shock passed over Eren's face. "Never had hot chocolate before, brat?" Levi asked amused.

"N-No, it's just...I didn't expect it is all. Thank you Levi." Eren lifted himself from his beverage and smiled at Levi.

_This brat is a fucking angel._ Levi thought.

Levi brought his own mug to his thin lips and took a sip of his coffee, the steamy black liquid leaving the bitter taste on his tongue while it slid easily down his throat. A small hum of satisfaction resonated in the back of his throat.

Eren softly giggled into his hot chocolate, causing the whipped cream to get caught on his nose. Levi almost snorted into his coffee for how cute Eren looked with a patch of whipped cream on the tip of his nose. Fuck, this brat is adorable.

"You never did tell me what this is called." Eren pointed to the pastry that sat on his plate.

"Pain au chocolat." Levi stated, taking another sip from his mug.

Eren blinked. "You're French?!" Eren asked rather loudly.

"Oui" Levi smirked.

Eren just stared blankly at Levi, who was now laughing softly at the expression on Eren's face.

"You look like a fucking idiot. Quit staring at me like that." Levi spoke between chuckles.

"You even have the accent! How long did you live in France?"

"I never actually lived in France. However, both my mother and father carried extremely heavy accents. So growing up around the accents and food, I naturally had it." Levi lifted the small pastry, and took a small bite. "Now shut up and eat."

"But you don't speak with it normally."

"I only use it when I speak French, which I rarely do, unless I talk to my parents. They can't speak english." Levi pushed the last piece of the chocolate pastry into his mouth, and washed it down with the rest of his coffee. "And you still haven't eaten yours." Levi motioned to Eren's plate with his mug.

"Ok ok." Eren giggled pulling the treat to his mouth. He bit into it softly, the chocolate oozing out onto his tongue. His emerald eyes widened and he just stared at Levi like he was some god. "Oh my god this is really good!"

"I hope so. I didn't get up at five for it to taste like shit." Levi laughed softly.

"Five?!" Eren asked between bites.

"Mhm. They make look small, but these fuckers take about 3 hours."

Eren finished the last of the pain au chocolat, and wiped the remaining crumbs onto a napkin that Levi had brought along with the plates. "You know you didn't have to do all this. I would have settled for some cereal or something."

"Of course I had to. I'm not going to treat my guest to disgusting cold cereal." Levi stood up, stretching slightly.

Eren noticed how Levi's shirt rose up with his movements, and he stole a glance at the ravenette's hip bones and thin stomach. All too soon, Levi brought his arms back down, his shirt following to cover what Eren could have stared at all day.

Levi started gathering the empty plates and mugs, and began bringing them back to the kitchen to be washed. Eren helped by bringing in his plate and the used napkins. He set the dishes in the sink and turned back to Eren.

"Eren." Levi leaned back against the cold counter, crossing his legs and folding his arms across his chest. His eyebrows furrowed and his tone turned serious. "Coming back to the real problem at hand, do you want to tell me what happened?"

So Eren did. He told Levi everything, not leaving out one detail. Levi listened and held on to every word Eren spoke. He also noticed how Eren's gaze was mostly focused on the floor.

"Whenever he said homosexuality was disgusting I just thought how he was technically calling you disgusting. And I wanted to just fucking hit him. And now I'm going to have to go back home, and I'm going to have to face him, and I don't think I can." Eren brought his hand up to his cheek and pressed his fingers to the dark bruise.

"Then how about you stay here?"

Eren looked up, green eyes meeting grey. "W-What? No, I-I mean, I can't!"

Levi cocked his head to the side, his black hair falling softly into his eyes. "Why not?"

"Because I'd be in your way. You've done enough, I can't."

"Eren if I didn't want you here, I wouldn't have come to save your ass yesterday, and I wouldn't be asking for you to stay." Levi pushed the strands of hair from his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Yeah but-" Eren started but was cut off when Levi pushed himself from the edge of the counter and stood in front of him.

"Listen shitty brat." Levi started harshly, but Eren knew he didn't mean it. He could tell from the look in his eyes. "You can either go home and deal with one of the most awkward atmospheres you'll ever be in, or you can stay here and eat French pastries that take 3 fucking hours to make."

Eren laughed and smiled at Levi. "Are you sure it's ok?"

Levi nodded and Eren practically threw himself at Levi.

"Thank you Levi, so much."

Levi patted Eren on the top of his head. "You're welcome brat."

And so, Eren spent the next 3 days eating different types of French food, and watching movies with Levi, who thought the movies were cheesy and stupid. Eren couldn't have been happier.

* * *

**Aaaaaaand that marks the end of this chapter! Thank you so much for reviewing and favouriting, I love hearing all of your comments! owo Chapter 12 will be up today as well.**

**Until next time!**

**Yumi~**


	12. Pointless

**I told you chapter 12 would be up! mwehehehe. Ok so, enjoy this one. o 3 o**

**I apologize if there are any mistakes in the writing!**

* * *

The next few days staying at Levi's were interesting. Eren and Levi mostly goofed off, enjoying cheesy movies, Eren tasting Levi's cooking, and laughing like idiots. Eren made Levi laugh so hard at one point the man was close to tears.

Levi enjoyed Eren's company. It was a major difference from the silence he had gotten accustomed to from living alone. His apartment wasn't very big, but it wasn't small either. So having Eren around filled up most of the empty feeling, and Levi loved it. He didn't want the young man to ever leave.

Eren was filled with so much energy, and it brought some life into Levi's ordinary life. He was always so bright and cheerful, even through the whole ordeal with his father. Levi couldn't remember a time where he had laughed so much. Eren was perfect.

However, the time came where Eren decided it was time that he go back and face his father. Levi had given Eren a few clothes to borrow during his stay since he only had what he had came there with, so he told Eren to just keep them and return them when he could, after washing them of course.

"You sure you want to leave? You aren't a bother you know." Levi stood in the doorway of his apartment, leaning up against the door frame with his ankles crossed.

"I know that." Eren sheepishly smiled at Levi. "I just really think I should try to sort things out with my father. And are you sure I can keep these clothes for now?" Eren lifted up the bag in his hand slightly.

"Whatever you say brat. And yeah. Besides, it'll give me an excuse to see you again." He punctuated his sentence with a slight curl of his lips and a wink.

Eren's cheeks grew bright red and he averted his gaze from the man's stormy eyes, and fixed his eyes on the blu-ish colouring of the carpet beneath him. "I-I guess" Eren squeaked out, trying to fight more blush from seeping onto his cheeks.

Levi chuckled and lifted himself from the door frame, placing his palm on the door. "I'll see you later brat. You better call me."

Eren lifted his head up, his blush almost completely gone, but once he looked at Levi again his cheeks turned bright red again. "I will. I promise." Eren smiled at Levi and the older man felt his heart leap into the sky.

But Levi's heart fell back down to the ground when he closed the door, that oversized rectangle separating him and the young man he had fallen for.

Eren swallowed and took a deep breath, before turning the knob to his apartment and stepped inside. He quickly glanced around the room for any sign of his father, but didn't see anything. He released a breath he had been holding the entire way up into his building.

He made his way down the hallway and into his bedroom, where he set the bag of clothes down near his bed. He checked his phone for any messages, and smiled and giggled softly to himself when he remembered that he had saved Levi's number in his contacts. Levi's name had a little heart by it, which Eren had placed there. As creepy as it sounded, he even snapped a picture while the man was sleeping and shamelessly set it as Levi's contact photo.

Eren couldn't help it. Levi looked too cute while he was sleeping. His face was completely relaxed, and sometimes his mouth would hang open slightly in the most delicious way. Eren felt himself beginning to blush, and shook his head, flinging the feeling from his cheeks.

He left his phone on his bedside table, and made his way to the small office where he worked on his manga. His chapter wasn't due for an update for another month, since his editor allowed him a later deadline. So he'd been taking the time to goof off and enjoy himself, and most of that time was spent with Levi.

The brunette checked the time, making sure he had enough time before his father came home. He didn't want his father to find him drawing gay porn. He almost thought how funny of a scenario that would be, but with _his_ father, it would be a blood bath.

He sat in the black office chair that he frequently spent most of his days in, and pulled out some of the pages he had left unfinished. He had worked on several pages for the next chapter, but stopped abruptly when Levi burst into his life.

Eren plucked one of his pencils from the cup sitting on the corner of the desk, and began what he did best. He led the pencil around the paper until 4 pages were completely finished, and a single page was about half done.

He glanced at the clock, his green eyes flying over the digital crimson numbers, before he flew up out of his chair and scrambled to put everything away. He half-neatly, half-shoved his papers back where they had been, and put his tools away.

Just as he clicked the office door shut, he heard the front door open, and heard the footsteps of his father. He realized he was going to have to face him now. Levi wasn't here to tell him to just relax and breathe, that everything was going to be fine. He suddenly wished he hadn't left. He would still be sitting in the man's apartment laughing and giggling like an idiot.

But he wasn't. He was in his own apartment, about to face his father who he hadn't spoken to in four days, after a fight that left him with a bruising cheek. He took a deep breath, something Levi would have told him to do, and released it slowly, feeling the air slowly drain from his lungs, only to be filled with new air a second later.

"Hi dad." Eren meekly half-whispered from the middle of the hallway.

Grisha only looked at him. He turned his head back forward and began undoing his tie from around his neck. "Where have you been?" He asked calmly. Eren could tell he didn't really care.

"I was at a friend's house." Eren stared down at the floor, answering his father's questions, but not looking up to meet his gaze.

"For four days?" his father questioned again.

"Y-Yeah." Eren shifted his weight nervously.

"Hm. Alright then." Grisha finally pulled his tie from around his neck, and draped it over his arm. He went to go to his bedroom to get settled for the night, and passed Eren without another word, which infuriated Eren, but he didn't let it show, nor did he say anything about it.

He just went into his own room and flopped down on his bed. So his father truly didn't care. He didn't care where he went, or with who, which only angered Eren even more. This means he didn't really _have _to come home. His father clearly didn't care about what happened the other night, and he didn't care to talk about it either. He could still be sitting with Levi, watching shitty movies, and laughing, and maybe Eren could even tell him a little 'something something.'

But no. He was stuck in this empty boring apartment alone to wallow in his feelings. _You better call me. _A familiar voice rang through his head. Eren shot up and reached for his phone. If he couldn't physically be with Levi, then he could at least listen to his voice, which at this point, was more than enough.

It rang several times before a silky smooth voice flowed through his ears and made Eren smile.

"I see you finally decided to call you shitty brat." Eren could almost hear Levi smiling.

"I promised didn't I?" Eren softly giggled into the receiver.

"I honestly thought you would forget." Levi chuckled.

A moment of silence passed by both of them before Eren spoke up again. "Hey Levi," he waited for the man on the other end to hum a response. "When can I come over again?"

This time, Eren _knew_ Levi was smiling on the other end.

* * *

**Keep reviewing and favouriting! :3 I love hearing from you guysssss cx**

**Until next time!**

**Yumi~**


End file.
